In order to maintain cataloging production for currently received monographs and monographic serial analytics in foreign languages as well as in English, the National Library of Medicine has a requirement for cataloging expertise to produce original limited cataloging records for up to 3000 titles in FY88; 4280 titles in FY89; and 4280 titles in FY90. Experience in applying the Anglo- American Cataloguing Rules is required and it is highly desirable that the contractor have a knowledge of Library of Congress AACR2 Rule Interpretations, NLM classification schedule and NLM's MeSH subject thesaurus.